The housings for electronic devices and power tools often have a clamshell configuration in which the housing comprises two housing parts, or shells. The housing parts are fastened together, e.g., by fasteners, such as screws or bolts, and cooperate to define a portion of an interior space, or compartment, within the housing in which the components of the device are arranged. It is important that the interface between the housing parts be sealed to prevent dust, dirt, liquids, and other contaminants like from entering the housing via the interface.
The method currently used to seal clamshell type housings typically involves the use of a solid or hollow o-ring or other elastomeric shape. The o-ring is arranged at the interface between the housing parts. In order to establish a seal, the o-ring must be compressed between the edges of the housing parts within enough force (referred to herein as closure force) to compress the o-ring so as to ensure sufficient compliance between the o-ring and the edges of both housing parts to form an effective seal.
The closure force is typically required to be generated by the fasteners that are used to attach the housing parts together. While this method can be effective in sealing the interfaces of housings and preventing contamination of the interior of the housing, the o-rings or gaskets traditionally used require a significant amount of closure force to establish and maintain the seal. The use of many fasteners is typically required to generate sufficient closure force for the seal. The cost and time for the assembly of the housing increases greatly with the use of a large number of mechanical fasteners. In addition, the closure force is transferred to the o-ring or gasket through the housing parts themselves. A high closure force therefore can result in a high amount of stress on the housing which can reduce the useful lifetime of the parts.
What is needed is a system and method of sealing the housing parts of a clamshell type housing that requires less closure force to establish and maintain a seal at the interface of the housing parts and that reduces the number of fasteners required to secure the housing parts together.